Escapando
by artemix-chan
Summary: Ayame y Rin escaparon de ellos, harán lo posible por no volverlos a encontrar en su camino y empezar desde cero como aliadas por la misma causa,¿Que pasará si las encuentran?¿Y si lo hacen que les sucederá a ambas jovenes por haber huido?KouAya SesshRin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, en un bosque, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos jades, los cuales estaban anegados en lágrimas, corría velozmente sin rumbo fijo, quería alejarse, alejarse de todo y de todos…

_**Que no me alcance, que no me encuentre por favor, es lo único que suplico… no quiero volver a verlo…**_

Corría y corría incesantemente, hacia ya once horas que iba corriendo y no pensaba detenerse, mucho menos ahora, ya que había percibido el aroma de su marido una hora antes, eso significaba que él descubrió que lo que había estado persiguiendo eran señuelos y que consiguió sentir el aroma de ella… Bueno bastante tiempo la habían ayudado esas distracciones, después de todo engañar a un demonio es difícil, pero siendo ella también uno la complicación había sido menor.

En fin, si tan solo una hora antes lo había sentido siguiéndola aun tenia mucho tiempo para pensar una estrategia y librarse de él pues el olfato de un demonio podía percibir un aroma a cientos y cientos kilómetros de distancia, por lo mismo ella había camuflado su fragancia lo mas posible, pero lamentablemente estaba el hecho de que, al ser esposos, sus esencias estaban muy mezcladas, eso fue lo que lo llevó a él a poder encontrarla finalmente, si no estuvieran casados le hubiera sido imposible localizarla.

En medio de sus cavilaciones escuchó un sollozo, no pensaba darle importancia pero después de todo no era mala persona, quizás era alguien que estaba mal… no podía dejarlo desamparado o desamparada, se dirigió al lugar donde sus oídos le indicaban que provenían los sollozos y encontró a una joven pelinegra de unos dieciocho años, vestida con un hermoso y costoso kimono, hecha un ovillo al lado de un árbol y llorando desconsoladamente, se acercó cautelosamente y le habló:

- Hola yo soy Ayame ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas tú? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Vio como la joven levantaba su rostro y la miraba con algo de miedo y confusión, ahí Ayame pudo descubrir que se trataba de una joven muy bonita y de grandes ojos marrones algo rojos por tanto llorar

-Dime por favor…

-T-tt-u tu eres una…una demonio lobo- afirmó la muchacha

Era de esperarse que se diera cuenta, después de todo su ropaje la delataba.

-Si, lo soy, pero no te haré nada, por favor cuéntame lo que te pasa así podré ayudarte

La adolescente la observó bien y cómo la oji-jade le inspiró confianza le respondió

-Me… me llamo Rin, lo que me pasa es que me escape de mi marido y estoy llorando por que…por que el dragón en el que escape murió hace una semana cuando nos defendíamos de un monstruo y además quedé muy herida en mi pierna lo que dificulta mi movilización, por que me perdí, no se que hacer ni a donde ir…bueno tengo una idea de adonde ir pero estoy tan perdida que no se que rumbo debo tomar y seguramente él va a encontrarme por que es muy probable que me esté buscando y yo no se que me sucederá si eso pasa

-Ahh estamos iguales…- dijo suspirando Ayame

-¿Disculpa?

-Que estamos iguales, yo también me escape de mi esposo, y lo peor es que yo sé que no es probable que me esté buscando… me está buscando, me esta persiguiendo puedo sentirlo… está a unos cientos de kilómetros pero para un demonio…

-¿Pero entonces que haces aquí? Huye no debes distraerte

-Si pero… no puedo dejarte aquí sola… ven conmigo, unidas por la misma causa, además si tu tienes un lugar a donde ir podrías decirme donde crees que es y podría llevarte y de paso quedarme un tiempo allí para pensar que puedo hacer

-Bueno pero… seré una carga, con mi pierna así no puedo andar

-Para nada, te curaré esa herida-le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y examinaba la pierna, dándose cuenta que era bastante grave-¿cuanto hace que vienes caminando con la pierna así?

Mientras Rin hacia un gesto de dolor por que su acompañante le había tocado una de las partes que mas le dolía de su lesionada pierna, respondió

-Hace como una semana

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Ayame- ¿una semana? ¿Estás loca? Rin, por hacer eso ahora tienes una infección, debiste parar en la primera aldea que encontraste, para que te curaran

-Pero es que no podía, lo único que tenia en mente era alejarme

-Bueno ya está, no importa, espero que no te moleste que te corte un pedazo del kimono, necesito vendarte, no se casi nada de esto pero intentaré hacer lo mejor posible, como para que aguantes un poco hasta la primera aldea que encontremos- dijo algo preocupada, realmente esa herida se veía demasiado mal, eran las marcas de unas garras bastante grandes y profundas, la sangre estaba seca a su alrededor y por dentro de la piel se veía un color morado

-Claro hazlo, no hay problema, además debería buscar algo más sencillo, una aldeana no anda con estas ropas- le dijo

Luego de vendarle la pierna Ayame le dijo:

- Súbete a mi espalda-

Rin volvió a dudar, pero era eso o que él la encuentre, decidió arriesgarse, se subió a la espalda de su nueva aliada y al instante ésta comenzó a saltar por los árboles a mucha velocidad

- Y dime ¿Cómo se llama tu pareja?- preguntó Ayame para cortar un poco con el silencio

-Sesshomaru ¿y la tuya?

-Koga

-¿ El líder de…-

-Sí el líder de los lobos, pero tú no te quedas atrás- le dijo en tono de broma- no había reparado en tu olor, pero estas emparejada con un demonio… y no cualquier demonio el Lord de las tierras occidentales

-Si…- reafirmo con un suspiro

Unos minutos después Ayame le dijo…

-¿Sabes una cosa Rin?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Si te hubieras quedado en ese lugar tu marido te hubiera encontrado en menos de cinco horas

-Oh Dios!- se quedo pensativa unos segundos- Gracias Ayame, la verdad si pudo recorrer en dos días lo que a mí me tomó dos semanas…

-Espera un minuto,¿Te escapaste hace dos semanas y salió a buscarte hace 2 días? ¿Te dio tiempo para escaparte?

-Por supuesto que no, hace aproximadamente un mes él tenía una reunión con otros Lords, esperé dos semanas planeando y perfeccionando mi plan de escape, luego engañe a todos los que fueron necesarios en el castillo y… aquí estoy, pero él tenía que regresar al castillo hace dos días.

-Ah… Bueno deberías decirme a donde debo dirigirme por que lo que estoy haciendo por el momento es ir en la dirección contraria de donde nos persiguen

-Mi idea de adonde ir es con Kagome-chan, por lo que sé es de otro lugar, de otro tiempo, y ella atraviesa un pozo para llegar hasta allí, si vamos y le pedimos que nos ayude a cruzarlo, seguro nos ayudará

-Si yo conozco a Kagome,- _**después de todo Koga estuvo enamorado de ella, y pensar que al principio me cayó mal, luego comprendí que ella no sentía nada por él, solo el cariño que se le tiene a un amigo, y además es una gran persona-**_ se donde vive, no esta muy lejos, bueno para mí no está tan lejos en unas cuatro horas llegaremos- le informó mientras esquivaba unas ramas

-Ayame puedo hacerte una pregunta?- habló tímidamente Rin

-Claro! Dime

-¿Por qué fue que tú escapaste?

-Rin, no me gustaría tener que repetir las cosas dos veces, seguro Kagome nos va a pedir una razón para que nos vayamos las dos a su época, así que cuando llegue el momento lo diré ¿Si?- dijo algo triste, para luego agregar- ¿Sabes? Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo… pero después pensé en que íbamos a tener que contárselo Kagome y la verdad, para ambas, no nos haría bien tener que contar las historia dos veces

-Tienes… tienes razón- _**el tan solo recordar por que escape, hace que se me forme un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas **_Pensó Rin _**Sesshomaru…**_

**Notas de ****la autora: a los que lean gracias por leer, a los que lean y dejen reviews también gracias, acepto criticas constructivas, pero que no estén muy subidas de tono.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Ayame y Rin llegaron a la aldea donde viven Kagome e Inuyasha, los primeros rayos solares se asomaban en el cielo.

La pelirroja los rastreó por su olor y cuando llegaron a la cabaña tocaron la puerta, minutos después salió una somnolienta Kagome que, sorprendida, las invitó a pasar a su hogar. Dentro ya se encontraba Inuyasha sentado en su clásica pose de manos y pies cruzados.

-Ehh... pasen siéntense, Ayame y…- la sacerdotisa se quedo mirando a la otra joven que acompañaba a la loba, se le hacía familiar pero no lograba reconocerla.

El peliplateado que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento habló

-Es Rin, Kagome- dijo serio

-¿Rin?- preguntó mirándola impresionada

- Si…- le respondió en un suspiro la susodicha- soy yo, he cambiado un poco- agregó con una sonrisa triste

-Bueno, como les decía, ¿Qué las trae por acá… a estas horas?- Kagome estaba confundida, llamaban a su vivienda de madrugada y al ver quienes eran se encuentra con ellas dos, ¿Quién, en su situación,no lo estaría?

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor- musitó la ojijade

-Yo mejor las dejo- Inuyasha decidió dejarlas solas para que charlen sin sentirse incomodas

Cuando se encontraron las tres solas en la cabaña y luego de que pasaran algunos minutos, Rin se atrevió a romper el silencio

-Veras nosotras sabemos que tu vienes de otra época, lo que…lo que nosotras necesitamos es que nos dejes ir a ese lugar y nos lleves- le informó en tono bajo

-¿Y por que quieren eso?- si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba aún más

- Por que nos estamos escapando de nuestros maridos- explicó, esta vez, Ayame

-¿Están casadas? A ver cuéntenme todo así entiendo, me están confundiendo cada vez más-

- Bueno comenzaré yo- dijo la pelirroja- yo hace tres años me case con Koga, lo que no sabía era que él en realidad no me quería, nunca me quiso, se caso conmigo por un pacto que hizo con mi abuelo, en ese pacto se establecía que, el debía desposarme y debíamos tener al menos un heredero, a cambio mi abuelo le daría el mando completo de todas las manadas- Rompió en llanto- lo que más me duele no es el pacto en sí, por que sé que algunas uniones se hacen así, lo que me duele es que me hiciera creer que me amaba cuando en realidad no era cierto, no tendría que haber armado tanta farsa y engañarme de tal forma, me lo dijo tantas veces, y ¡Yo como una tonta a me lo creí!-luego de calmarse un poco prosiguió- el seguramente no sabe que me enteré del acuerdo, toda esta mentira la descubrí ayer en la mañana, encontré de casualidad unos pergaminos, entre ellos estaba el del pacto, era muy importante por que estaba firmado con sangre, así que lo leí para saber de que se trataba, me enteré y escape, pero ahora él esta persiguiéndome

La sacerdotisa estaba estupefacta

- No imaginaba que Koga fuera asi- murmuró

- Las apariencias engañan- le dijo- Y a mi me engañaron fácilmente

Rin que se había quedado callada y con la mirada perdida, pensando, comenzó a relatar el por que de su huida

-Bueno yo soy la pareja de Sesshomaru- en ese instante Kagome se quedo perpleja pero no dijo nada y la dejó continuar- hace cuatro meses yo perdí un embarazo, fue por una estupidez mía, había riesgo de perderlo y por hacer algo que no debía, sucedió,- su voz comenzó a entrecortarse y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- después de eso yo estuve muy mal y Sesshomaru no ayudaba a que mi animo mejorara, estaba como enojado conmigo, quizás yo tuve algo de culpa pero no fue mi intención, pasaba días sin verlo y cuando lo hacia me trataba fríamente o peor, me hacia suya, en síntesis lo que yo sentía era como lo que seguramente sienten esas mujeres que venden sus cuerpos, me sentía usada. La ayuda que necesité en ese momento la recibí de la persona que menos me imaginaba, su madre, me apoyo muchísimo, siempre me dijo que en realidad su hijo estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido protegernos y que quizás me trataba así para que me hiciera más responsable, que con el tiempo me trataría como antes, pero no aguante más y como hace un mes Sesshomaru debía irse a una reunión aproveche y me escape dos semanas después. Me duele mucho lo que me hizo por que yo aun lo amo, pero aún así lo único que quiero es alejarme- finalizó dejando escapar sus lagrimas

Luego de haber escuchado las dos historias Kagome pensó unos minutos la situación y les dijo:

-Esta bien, no se preocupen yo las voy a ayudar, pero tengan en cuenta que no van a poder huir por siempre, algún día van a tener que volver y enfrentar esto

-No Kagome, si nos vamos es para no volver, si los volvemos a ver no sabemos que podría pasarnos y además lo único que queremos es empezar de nuevo y dejar todo el dolor atrás- manifestó la otra joven de mirada achocolatada

-Bueno pero… no dejen, no importa si es lo que quieren, cuenten conmigo.

Luego de esas confesiones, hablaron un rato sobre como Rin y Ayame se habían encontrado, saliendo el tema de la herida que tenía la menor de las tres mujeres en su pierna, la cual luego fue examinada y curada por la sacerdotisa.

Ya cuando el sol se había dejado ver completamente en el cielo, las tres jóvenes e Inuyasha, que había escuchado toda la conversación y tenía ganas de darle una paliza a su "querido" hermano y al lobo ese, se dirigieron al pozo devorador de huesos.

_Horas antes__…_

El líder de los lobos se encontraba ya atravesando velozmente el bosque que su esposa había cruzado con anterioridad. Su cerebro maquinaba tan rápido como sus piernas, no entendía, buscaba en su cabeza razones por las cuales Ayame podría haber escapado pero… no se le ocurría ninguna, hasta hace dos días todo marchaba bien entre ambos entonces… ¿Por qué? Por que lo abandonaba…

**Koga**** POV**

_**-Ayame… ¿Por qué? ¿Que te hice? Mi amor… ¡Maldición Ayame! ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?-**_ Koga ya no aguantaba esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrarla y preguntarle por que hacía esto, por que se iba, cuando creyó encontrarla lo único que había hallado eran unos señuelos, ahí fue cuando se preocupó, antes había pensado que quizás la necesitaban urgente en algún lugar y la había seguido por si lo necesitaba, pero ya cuando se encontró con que en realidad lo que había seguido no era su mujer, la cruda verdad le cayó como un balde de agua helada, ella, su esposa, la mujer que amaba y adoraba…

_Había huido de él. _

_**-No, no Ayame no te dejaré**__**, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, debes darme una explicación de por que haces esto, el amor no se acaba de un día para el otro, algo tiene que haberte pasado y cuando te encuentre me lo vas a decir, lucharé por ti. **_

**Fin Koga POV**

Inmerso en sus cavilaciones, el lobo siguió en busca de su esposa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Gracias ****Smiling Girl****, ****tania56****, ****Mirialia Paolini**** y ****Al Shinomori**** por sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Dos días antes…_

Sesshomaru regresaba a su castillo luego de esa reunión que tubo con los lords de otras tierras, cuando traspaso las puertas del gran lugar se percató de que algo extraño pasaba.

Parecía que nadie había sentido que se acercaba, pues ni siquiera Jaken estaba para recibirlo, ya que no le había permitido acompañarlo. Buscó a su sirviente y lo encontró hablando, con gesto preocupado, con una mujer peliplateada, su madre.

-Jaken- lo llamó

El susodicho, que no había reparado en la presencia de su señor, se dio la vuelta y empalideció

-A-aaamm-o… amo bonito- soltó nervioso y atropelladamente- ¿co…como le fue en la junta?- preguntó como para distraerlo, esperando así calmarse un poco

El yukai observó primero al sapo, el cual parecía que había visto un fantasma, y después a su madre, ésta estaba seria con un deje de preocupación en su mirada. Era seguro esos dos algo le ocultaban.

-Díganme que sucede- demandó congelando su mirada aún mas de lo usual

Viendo que el yukai verde ya no podía hablar de lo asustado que estaba, Irasue, la madre del Señor del castillo, le comentó a su hijo lo que había sucedido dos semanas antes…

-Verás Sesshomaru, tu esposa, Rin, se fue del palacio, hace catorce días- su voz calmada hacía parecer que lo acontecido no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero en realidad se encontraba muy intranquila, entendía las razones por las cuales la joven se había ido, pero, aún así, no había pensado en las consecuencias ¿Cómo haría Rin ahora para enfrentarse a la furia de Sesshomaru? Puede que por fuera ella pareciera despiadada y fría, pero esa muchachita, desde niña, había logrado ganarse su cariño y se lamentaba por no haber podido detenerla, cuando había escapado, ella estaba en sus tierras arreglando unos asuntos, si hubiera estado ahí, la hubiera encerrado para que no cometiera tal locura, puede que luego la hubiera odiado, pero estaría a salvo del problema en el que ahora se había metido.

En el rostro del ojidorado se vislumbro fugazmente un atisbo de sorpresa, que luego fue reemplazada por una mirada iracunda.

-Dime, Jaken- dijo con una voz extremadamente calmada pero a la vez maliciosa. El aludido, aunque parecía imposible, se puso más blanco de lo que estaba, mientras temblaba como una hoja y lo escuchó- ¿Cómo es que escapó Rin? ¿Cómo una simple humana pudo burlar a todo un palacio lleno de yukais? ¿A caso no te dejé para que la cuides y vigiles en todo momento?-

El pobre ser verde vio pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos, estaba paralizado, su amo tenía una calma peligrosa, el lo conocía bien y eso significaba que se presagiaba algo muy malo. Tenía que elegir las palabras correctas para responderle, sino simplemente moriría, no le tiraría como siempre una piedra por la cabeza, esta vez iba a despedazarlo con su látigo verde.

- ¿Y, Jaken? Responde- ordenó

-Señor Sesshomaru, lo que sucedió fue que esa noche la niña insistió en preparar la cena y bueno- hizo una pausa e inspiró aire- a mis alimentos les agregó una hierbas para dormirme, luego no recuerdo nada hasta el otro día en que me desperté, pero, por lo que me informaron los sirvientes, ella los llamó diciendo que me había desmayado, luego de que me atendieran Rin se fue a la alcoba a descansar pero lo que hizo en realidad fue cambiar su aroma con esencias y aceites corporales para luego huir en uno de los dragones, a la mañana siguiente cuando su nana fue a despertarla no estaba, organizamos grupos de búsqueda pero no pudimos hallarla - cuando terminó de hablar sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima, pero al mirar nuevamente a los ojos de su amo volvió a temer por su integridad física.

-Bien, y tu, madre, te habías vuelto a tu castillo, por lo tanto a la única conclusión que puedo llegar es que mi esposa es mucho más inteligente de lo que creíamos y pudo pasar por arriba a mi sirviente- concluyó para luego dar media vuelta

-¡Hijo espera! ¿Qué harás?- le preguntó su madre

-¿Tú qué crees?- respondió gélida y secamente

Cuando Sesshomaru salió al exterior agudizó su olfato y pudo distinguir muy sutilmente la esencia de Rin, estaba muy lejos ya, pero para el eso no era problema.

Muchas horas después, a poco tiempo de alcanzarla, pudo distinguir el olor de su sangre, también que el dragón ya no iba con ella y que estaba quieta en un solo lugar.

Luego percibió la presencia de una yukai lobo y como su mujer se iba con esta. ¿Rin prefería irse con una yukai antes que enfrentarse a él? ¿O la había llevado en contra de su voluntad? Pronto lo averiguaría…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Tiempo actual_

Inuyasha Y Ayame notaron que Sesshomaru y Koga se acercaban por diferentes caminos a toda velocidad, si bien faltaba mucho para que lleguen, debían apurarse y llegar al pozo para ir a la otra dimensión, ya que luego de que las lleven, le expliquen lo sucedido a Sonomi, la madre de la sacerdotisa, y vuelvan, Kagome debía hacer un conjuro para que ellos no pasarán y requería bastante tiempo. Además no sería bueno en estos momentos enfrentarse a los dos demonios.

Apresuraron el paso y al llegar al pozo los cuatro cruzaron. Cuando aparecieron en la época de Kagome, las otras dos mujeres se sorprendieron ya que esa época difería muchísimo del tiempo en el que ellas vivían. Al entrar en la casa Sonomi los recibió mientras preparaba el desayuno

-¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Hola mamá! ¡He estado bien!, te presento a Rin y a Ayame son… amigas, las conozco desde la aparición de Naraku, Rin , Ayame les presento a mi madre Sonomi Higurashi-

-¡Encantada de conocerlas!- les dijo saludándolas con un beso y un abrazo a cada una, la impresión que tuvieron las dos fue de una mujer amable y muy adorable- ¿Qué los trae por acá? Ustedes dos- refiriéndose a su hija y a su yerno- vinieron ayer, por lo tanto todavía faltan tres días más para que vengan de nuevo-

-Inuyasha, chicas podrían dejarnos solas- pidió, luego de que se fueran a la sala volvió a hablar- verás mamá necesito que me hagas un favor…

Luego de explicarle a su progenitora lo sucedido a las dos chicas y pedirle si ellas se podían quedar en la casa, su madre no dudó en aceptar

-¡Claro que pueden quedarse Kagome! No hay problema, además desde que tu hermano se fue a estudiar y tú te fuiste con Inuyasha a vivir al Sengoku, he estado sola con tu abuelo así que no nos hará mal la presencia de jóvenes en la casa.

-¡Gracias mamá!- con una sonrisa la abrazó

Mientras tanto en la sala, Inuyasha había encendido la televisión y había puesto un canal donde pasaban anime, si, después de algún tiempo se había acostumbrado a la tecnología y la usaba con facilidad, les explico a la loba y a la humana que era y como se utilizaba y se quedaron esperando hasta que terminaran de hablar madre e hija.

La yukai y el hanyo como se entretuvieron mirando televisión, no prestaron atención a la conversación que se daba en la habitación continua, por lo tanto cuando las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina los tres las miraron expectantes.

-Bueno Rin, Ayame claro que pueden quedarse en mi casa, me harían mucha compañía- les informó la Sra Higurashi

Las dos jóvenes le sonrieron muy contentas y le dieron las gracias. Posteriormente Sonomi les mostró los cuartos que ocuparían cada una y toda la casa. Como el abuelo no estaba, les comentó sobre él y les dijo que luego se los presentaría.

Un rato más tarde Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron por que debían hacer el conjuro para que Sesshomaru y Kouga no pasaran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El aroma de su esposa lo había conducido a ese viejo pozo devorador de huesos, todo indicaba que Rin y la otra demonio habían cruzado y no solo ellas también Inuyasha y su mujer, sin embargo cuando intentó llegar hasta él para atravesarlo y seguir con su búsqueda no pudo pasar porque había un campo de fuerza formado por una extraña energía espiritual que no se lo permitía. Intentó derribarlo con su espada pero sus intentos fueron en vano, probó con otros métodos pero ninguno dio resultado. Por lo tanto decidió sentarse a las raíces de un árbol mientras pensaba como haría para deshacerse del obstáculo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya al anochecer Kouga llegó a la aldea del perro pulgoso, su mujer junto a una humana, la cual por su aroma se le hacía bastante familiar, habían pasado por allí y se habían dirigido a la casa del perro, así que él hizo lo mismo, pero antes de poder acercarse a la cabaña fue sorprendido por Inuyasha que lo recibió con un puñetazo que logró derribarlo

-¿Qué te pasa pulgoso?- preguntó Koga enfadado desde el suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Donde está Ayame?- demandó

-Después de lo que le hiciste ¿La buscas? ¿Por que no la dejas tranquila? - intentaba controlar su ira lo mas que podía, no soportaba a los hombres que jugaban con las mujeres, los detestaba.

-Después…de lo… ¿Qué le hice?- su frase salió entrecortada, pensativa, no tenía sentido ¿Qué le había hecho él?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Acaso ahora vas a negar que te casaste por conveniencia con ella? ¿Vas a negar que hiciste un pacto de sangre con su abuelo? Se que muchas uniones se hacen mediante pactos, pero ¿Para que ilusionarla diciéndole que la querías?- soltó ya exasperado

En ese momento el lobo reaccionó, ella pensaba que él no la quería por que se había enterado del acuerdo, si bien al principio iba a desposarla solo por obtener el control completo de la tribu, con el paso del tiempo la dulce ojiverde se había ganado su corazón. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba encontrarla, no podía permitir que ella siguiera imaginando tal cosa

- ¿Piensas que en verdad no la amo? Te equivocas Inuyasha y no voy a descansar hasta encontrarla

Justo en ese momento salía Kagome de su hogar por que había escuchado un gran griterío y reconoció las voces

- Koga ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kagome por favor te lo suplico, dime donde está mi mujer- su voz sonó preocupada

-Yo… Koga lo siento ella no quiere verte

-Por favor…- antes de que terminara de hablar Inuyasha lo interrumpió

-¡Basta!, Supone que te llevamos con ella, ¿Luego que harás? Si no quiere verte ni escucharte

-Yo…

-Koga, si en verdad la quieres déjala, espera un tiempo si ella vuelve algún día, búscala y hablen, pero nosotros no podemos ayudarte sino le estaríamos fallando a la promesa que le hicimos- Ahora que lo veía así de mal al líder de los lobos, se daba cuenta de que quizás él la quería a su esposa pero no podía llevarlo con Ayame, la loba había confiado en ella y no podía defraudarla obligándola a hablar con su marido.

-Veré que hacer- dijo el pelinegro para luego marcharse

Más tarde, antes de irse a dormir, Kagome le comentó a Inuyasha lo que pensaba

-¿Inu y si Koga en realidad la quiere a Ayame y todo fue un malentendido?

-No lo sé, parecía que estaba mal, pero no podemos hacer nada quizás deberías hablar con Ayame y decirle que él estuvo aquí, también que algún día van a tener que hablar, no puede huir de los problemas

-Tienes razón- luego de unos segundos abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dijo- Inu… ¿Y si ahora viene Sesshomaru?

- Puede ser, de hecho sentí su presencia cerca del pozo al atardecer, y aun está ahí

-Ah…

-Pero no te preocupes, si viene no le daré un solo puñetazo como hice con Koga lo de él fue peor, si quiere venir que venga lo voy a estar esperando- dijo el peliplateado para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa y desearle buenas noches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la autora: emm… ¡Espero que le haya gustado el cap! Gracias****RinKo InuKai****/Al Shinomori y ****Mirialia Paolini** **por sus reviews y también gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos!**

**PD1: Como no sabía el nombre de la madre de Sesshomaru me fije en wikipedia, si bien sé que algunas veces esta pag tiene datos erróneos igualmente me guié por lo que decía y utilice el nombre que aparecía de la mamá de Sesshomaru, Irasue.**

**PD2: Al shinomori ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Así que el cap salió con más de 2000 palabras, 2005 para ser exactos jeje =) seguiré intentando que me salgan así o un poco más largos**

**Saludos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Disclaimer 2: la canción que aparece es de Maria Elena Walsh, el otro día viendo la peli Manuelita con mi sobrina (que infantil) me acorde de la canción y como estaba buscando una para este cap decidí que seria esa**

**Antes que nada perdón por la demora, no se que pasaba, la pagina no me dejaba publicar ni actualizar nada pero… por suerte ya puedo así que ahí va espero que les guste!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Koga no se rindió, a pesar de que Inuyasha y Kagome le habían dicho que espere un tiempo para hablar con Ayame él no podía esperar ni un segundo más, la necesitaba, necesitaba verla, necesitaba aclararle lo sucedido, necesitaba tenerla a su lado. Por eso no importaba como, haría hasta lo imposible para encontrarla, con ó sin ayuda.

Siguió rastreando su olor hasta que llegó al pozo devorador de huesos, ahí su aroma y el de la otra chica que acompañaba a su mujer lo atravesaba, por lo tanto las dos lo habían cruzado, camino pausadamente pero antes de llegar al lugar la misma fuerza espiritual que horas antes había repelido al lord de las tierras occidentales lo alejó a él.

-Así que tú tampoco puedes pasar- dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas. Koga se sorprendió, estaba tan ensimismado buscando a su esposa que no había notado la presencia de ese otro ser. Cuando volteo, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?- preguntó

Sesshomaru olisqueo el aire y se dio cuenta de por qué el pelinegro se encontraba en el sitio, la fragancia de la otra mujer que había huido con su Rin estaba _demasiado_ impregnada en su cuerpo

-A mi parecer, lo mismo que tú haces aquí, mi hembra se fue y aparentemente la tuya la acompaño en la huida- el tono empleado en sus palabras denotaba un gran nivel de tranquilidad, aunque nadie podría darse cuenta de la furia contenida del lord

- Ah tu eres…- en ese momento recordó a la pequeña niña que iba para todos lados con el peliplateado, ¡claro! Por eso la esencia de la joven que acompañaba a su esposa se le hacia tan familiar ¡era esa chiquita!- ¿no hay forma de atravesar el campo de fuerza verdad?

- Haberlas seguro que las hay, las buscaré- dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino, seguro su madre podría ayudarlo

Después de unos minutos el líder de los lobos decidió marcharse, de nada servía quedarse allí, necesitaba buscar alguna manera para poder cruzar, a Kagome no podía recurrir obviamente por que además de haberle negado su ayuda, lograba darse cuenta de que la barrera la había creado ella, la única opción que le quedaba era acudir a _aquella _anciana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando cayó la noche y llegó la hora de dormir Rin y Ayame se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

La pelirroja se encontraba acostada, aun despierta, le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a vivir en esa época pero…haría todo lo posible por arrancar a su esposo de su mente y corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos vividos con Koga, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos… provocando así que de sus ojos nuevamente se derramaran saladas lágrimas de dolor.

-Maldito mentiroso- murmuró

Apartó de su cuerpo las sabanas blancas junto con la manta rosada y se incorporó. Caminó con pasos cortos hasta el baño, encendió la luz y enfoco su vista en la imagen que el espejo le devolvía de ella. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, estaba despeinada, con la cara húmeda y los ojos rojos, no podía permitirse seguir así, llorando y lamentándose por él. Se lavó la cara y volvió a la cama. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida escuchó que en la habitación de al lado, la de Rin, sonaba una suave y triste melodía.

Rin, que tampoco podía dormirse, se hallaba sentada al lado de la ventana observando la calle pero sin mirar, rememoraba todo el sufrimiento vivido y se decía que ahora más que nunca deseaba poder estar con su madre y desahogarse ¡Como la necesitaba en esos momentos! Ella siempre la consolaba cuando estaba triste y la hacia sonreír. Recordó que siempre en las noches, luego de arroparla le cantaba bellas canciones, tan solo se acordaba de una, sin saber cómo ni por qué sus cuerdas vocales se activaron solas y comenzaron a entonar con voz entrecortada y a la vez triste, esa hermosa canción…

" Si tienes un sueño

y lo quieres alcanzar,

sueña despierto

y decídete a volar.

Deja que te guíe

con su luz la libertad

Vuela con las alas

que tan solo un sueño da...

Vuela con las alas

que tan solo un sueño da...

Ni el viento furioso,

ni la oscura tempestad

podrán detenerte

si te animas a volar,

y cuando lo alcances

otro sueño seguirás,

porque lo mas bello

de los sueños es volar...

Porque lo mas bello

de los sueños es volar...

Tuyo es todo el cielo

y su eterna inmensidad,

sabes que tu puedes

y lo tienes que intentar,

llega al arcoiris

pero sigue mas allá,

porque lo mas bello

de los sueños es volar...

Porque lo mas bello

de los sueños es volar...

la la la la lala

la lala la la la laa

la la la la laa

la lala la la la lala…."

Quizás la cantaba para sentir que su madre estaba allí con ella…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana en el Sengoku apareció con una lluvia torrencial, parecía que el cielo se caía, pero eso no le molesto al joven lobo, encontrar a aquella anciana era ahora su prioridad, si la hallaba tendría muchas posibilidades de poder descubrir como ir hacia donde Ayame se _escondía _de él. Pensarlo de ese modo le desgarraba el alma pero así de fea y dolorosa era la verdad.

Los rumores decían que, solo aquellos que de corazón necesitaban la ayuda de la mujer tendrían el honor de ser ayudados por ésta, y que había que buscarla en las montañas del norte, por lo mismo allí se dirigía el ojiazul.

Algunas horas después, casi de mediodía, llegó a su destino, el agua no había dejado de correr, por lo tanto su cuerpo se encontraba empapado, lo que provocó

el frío del pelinegro al estar entre las montañas nevadas. Sus labios adquirían con el paso de los minutos un tono azulado y sus extremidades se entumecían de a poco.

De pronto entre la nieve, un brillante luz blanca apareció cegándolo por un momento, cuando se acostumbró pudo vislumbrar a una figura que se erguía frente a él. Esa figura era la de una señora ya entrada en años, los cuales se veían reflejados en su piel. Era de muy baja estatura, de pelo blanco con algunas mechas grisáceas, sus ojos eran de un color verde opaco y estaba vestida con abrigadas ropas de color blanco.

-Hola joven lobo, mi nombre es Yuzuki- habló con voz pausada

-Yo soy Koga, necesito su ayuda, verá…-antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido

-Podrás contármelo luego pues te ayudaré, tenlo por seguro, puedo ver la tristeza en tu mirada y me doy cuenta que algo te mortifica, así como también me doy cuenta que en tus ojos se refleja la culpabilidad por haber herido a alguien muy amado por ti ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-…si- dijo asombrado

-Acompáñame- expresó tendiéndole una de sus arrugadas manos, luego de que Koga la tomara, transportó a ambos a una cueva, su hogar- colócate cerca del fuego así te secaras más rápido y perderás el frío- después de que el muchacho se sentó al lado de la fogata preguntó- ¿Podrías contarme que te sucedió?

-Claro- suspiró- verá yo…hace unos años hice un pacto de sangre con el otro líder de los lobos, en el cual se acordaba mi casamiento con su nieta, Ayame, y también que cuando naciera mi heredero yo a cambio recibiría el mando completo de las tribus. En el pasado cuando Ayame era una niña yo le hice la promesa de casarme con ella y cuando creció comenzó a perseguirme para que cumpliera mi palabra, luego de un tiempo se cansó y abandonó el asunto. Tiempo después yo pacté el tratado y nos casamos, antes de nuestra unión yo no sentía nada por ella, tan solo afecto pero luego de conocerla bien comencé a quererla, hasta caer profundamente enamorado, no puedo vivir sin ella. Hace unos días ella descubrió el pergamino donde estaba el convenio y huyó de mí, en estos momentos seguramente piensa que no la amo y que todas las veces en que se lo demostré y se lo dije son puras mentiras, seguramente esta empezando a odiarme y si eso pasa yo creo que simplemente …-paró de hablar unos segundos- el caso es que, Ayame cruzó hacia otra época y yo al intentar cruzar no pude por que una sacerdotisa puso un campo de fuerza, ahí es donde yo necesito su ayuda, ayúdeme a romper la barrera por favor…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: de nuevo pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo… prometo ser mas responsable con la próxima actualización, a parte de que la pag no me dejó actualizar por una semana y media yo me re colgué y bueno tarde más de lo que les dije en publicar la conti ¡Discúlpenme! **

**También les quiero pedir disculpas por el cap tan corto se que prometí que serían más largos pero la verdad este quedó corto y quería dejarlo en suspenso así que ¡perdonenme!**

**Si quieren pásense por la nueva**** historia que publique "Atormentadas" **

**Y si quieren agregarme al msn díganme en unos de sus reviews que cuando se los responda les paso la dirección ¡Hasta el prox cap!**

**Me olvidaba: gracias tania56, whitemiko5, Al Shinomori y MaJoSaMe por sus reviews! También gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a los que me leen entre las sombras! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**ANTES QUE NADA NO ME MATEN! No tenía inspiración para escribirles el cap, ya se que h****ace mil que no actualizo! Como el 25 de junio fue mi cumpleaños empecé a escribir ese día para darles un cap pero lo termine hoy (casi un mes después) Asi que regálenme reviews!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La anciana lo miró y le dijo- Haré todo lo que pueda por romper esa barrera no te preocupes… pero antes de comenzar ¿Te gustaría verla?

Koga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-..Por favor…- suplicó

-Ven conmigo- Yuzuki lo condujo por unos pasillos creados naturalmente hasta un lugar donde se podía apreciar una pequeña cascada, el agua que se escurría lentamente por ella llegaba hasta una pequeña fuente de piedra y luego seguía su camino, la mujer se acercó hasta la fuente, dijo algo en un idioma inentendible para el lobo y luego le hizo una seña para que se aproximara.

Koga sin perder tiempo fue hasta donde se encontraba la anciana y antes de que esta se apartara para dejarle ver el reflejo del agua y por consiguiente a Ayame la peliblanca le dijo…

-Tienes una esposa muy bella…

Cuando se arrimó y por fin pudo ver a su Ayame, su corazón dio un vuelco, podía ver su mirada triste, era claro ella hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su pesar, es mas quien no la conociera diría que ella se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero él la conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta que en los ojos de ella se podía vislumbrar la tristeza y el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo y lo peor de todo era darse cuenta que todos esos sentimientos negativos se los estaba causando él. Sin poder evitarlo se odió, ¿Cómo si la amaba pudo causarle tanto daño?

Se quedó contemplándola largo rato tanto que Yuzuki decidió dejarlo solo e ir a organizar las cosas que necesitaba para poder intentar romper la barrera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru, quien había llegado ya a su castillo, fue en busca de su madre, si bien no le gustaba tener que prescindir de alguien en esos momentos la única que podía ayudarlo era su progenitora.

Al encontrarla esta lo miró con algo de interés preguntándole con la mirada cómo era posible que haya regresado sin la joven pelinegra

-Madre necesito tu ayuda- dijo gélidamente

-Dime Sesshomaru esa ayuda que necesitas ¿Tiene algo que ver con que hayas vuelto sin Rin?

-Cruzó un portal hacia otra época y no pude atravesarlo para llegar hacia ella, hay una barrera espiritual

Irasue lo miró sorprendida _Que le has hecho a Rin, Sesshomaru? _pensó

-¿No has pensado que quizás le hiciste tanto daño como para que ella no quiera volver a verte? Digo, por que si ella hizo algo como eso significa que quizás en estos momentos lo único que quiere es olvidarse que te conoció

El peliplateado la miró más gélidamente, no necesitaba que le recordara lo que había sucedido.

-Vas a ayudarme o no?

La ojidorada lo pensó seriamente unos minutos quería volver a ver a esa adorable muchachita pero… no quería verla sufrir de nuevo por su hijo y menos darle vía libre para que tome represalias contra ella por haber huido… aunque quizás.. solo quizás él no le haría nada, pues ella sabia que en el fondo aunque su hijo fuera el hombre mas frío del mundo, el mas cruel y sádico, aunque tratara a su esposa de una manera muy poco cariñosa, él la quería a Rin…él la amaba. Así que por eso decidió ayudarlo, pero no ayudarlo al mismo tiempo

-Sabes? No te ayudaré o por lo menos no en la forma que tu esperas que te ayude, no te daré todas las herramientas para que lo logres- hizo una breve pausa- tan solo te daré una, más bien dos, piensa en todo lo que tu padre te ha dicho y piensa en todo lo que tu padre te dejo- sin más pegó media vuelta y se retiró de la estancia

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en la cabeza del yukai _piensa en todo lo que tu padre de ha dicho y en todo lo que tu padre te dejó_ esa frase sin duda alguna lo dejo pensando…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin se despertó sobre el medio día con una sensación de vacío en su interior y un mal presentimiento ¿Sesshomaru lograría encontrarla? ¿Qué seria de ella si eso pasaba?... pero no, no debía preocuparse tanto, él no pasaría, no podría atravesar el pozo.

Apartó las mantas y sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, se incorporó y luego fue hasta el baño. Recordando las instrucciones de cómo usar la ducha, abrió las llaves de agua, regulo la temperatura y se desvistió para luego introducirse en la tina donde la esperaba el agua templada.

Mientras se bañaba intentó recordar el día en el que estaba, con todos los problemas y apuros de las últimas semanas ya no sabía ni en que día vivía. Luego de algunos cálculos se dio cuenta de que… ¡Ese día era su cumpleaños! ¡No podía creer que se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños!... 19 años de vida, el primer cumpleaños desde que la había encontrado… sin él, siempre, siempre Sesshomaru estaba con ella el día del aniversario de su nacimiento, pasaba todo el día con ella y por supuesto le hacía un bello regalo. Luego de que su conciencia volvió a la realidad, comenzó a sentir, ahora sí, que el agua se había enfriado muchísimo. Salio de la bañera y envolviéndose en un albornoz fue de nuevo a la habitación, se vistió poniéndose una camisa lila y un pantalón negro y luego bajó al comedor.

Al entrar en el lugar una voz la asustó

-¡Al fin te despertaste Rin! Ya estaba por ir a buscarte- era Ayame que al verle con una cara mas desanimada de lo normal le preguntó- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Oh nada! Es solo que…bueno…- dudó un momento antes de decirle, no sabía si mencionarlo o no-… eh hoy es mi cumpleaños

-¿En serio? Bueno entonces le diré a Sonomi que entre las dos debemos prepararte algo riquísimo para almorzar ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta?

-Ayame la verdad es que no es necesario que me hagan algo especial por ser mi cumpleaños, es un día mas-

-Claro que no- dijo y por un momento su mirada se apagó- Rin debemos intentar seguir nuestras vidas sin ellos, no permitas que tu tristeza por lo que pasó arruine este día especial, intenta olvidar todo por hoy y permite que todos nosotros te hagamos pasar un día genial, no creas que a mí se me hace fácil levantarme a la mañana, acordarme de que Koga me traicionó y aun así saber que no podré dejar de amarlo nunca… yo también intento olvidar.

Rin la miró con comprensión, a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo

- Bueno esta bien, trataré

-¡Así se habla! Ahora bien ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar?

-Lo que ustedes quieran cocinarme va a estar bien, sorpréndanme

-Listo- anunció yéndose a buscar a la madre de Kagome- ah! Y una cosa mas ¿Cuántos cumplís?

-Diecinueve

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de las palabras dichas por su madre Sesshomaru se encaminó a la biblioteca del palacio, un lugar enorme con decenas de estanterías y millares de libros unos muy antiguos que pertenecieron en alguna época a sus ancestros y otros más actuales que trataban de muchísimos temas, por un lado debía empezarse. Trato de recordar los libros que su padre le había mostrado en su niñez y le había dicho que eran valiosísimos e importantes, pero claro en una biblioteca como la suya de esos tipos de obras podían encontrarse centenares.

Buscó entre los estantes y tomó un volumen de una colección, fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de gran respaldo.

Mientras iba pasando las hojas recordaba a Rin, su pelo negro, sus ojos color chocolate, su dulce boca… su hermoso cuerpo ¿tan mal la había tratado como para que huyera de él? Aunque fuera tan frío, necesitaba a su esposa con el, necesitaba a SU Rin con el, necesitaba la forma en que solo ella podía mirarlo, necesitaba…necesitaba su amor. Al que llegara a enterarse de esa verdad sin duda alguna lo mataría, ni siquiera Rin sabía que la necesitaba de tal forma, ella no sabía que si no estaba con el se sentía vacío…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado!**** Y se que quedó algo corto, pero quería subirles algo para que no piensen que abandone los fics, no pienso dejarlos inconclusos por que se que es molesto que te dejen con la intriga de saber que pasó después.**

**Gracias Tania56, Al Shinomori y MaJoSaMe por sus reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Pufffff! Hace mil años que no actualizo! Jeje! =) hoy tuve suerte, me llovió la inspiración así que espero que les guste el cap!**

****

Hacia ya una semana que Rin y Ayame habían huido de sus maridos, si bien les estaba costando sobrellevar su nueva vida, hacían todo lo posible por acostumbrarse a ella (y a los cambios que conllevaba vivir en otra época), así como también intentaban mitigar y olvidarse del dolor que sentían y acabar con el amor que les tenían a sus parejas, en otras palabras, olvidarse que alguna vez estuvieron relacionadas con ellos y empezar desde cero, aunque sabían que eso sería imposible. Lamentablemente para Ayame olvidarse de Koga sería mucho más difícil ya que estaba por enterarse que estaba unida mucho más a él de lo que pensaba…

La pelirroja se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación cuando de repente se despertó, aun de madrugada, con unas intensas ganas de vomitar, llevandose una mano a su boca y otra a su abdomen, corrió hacia el baño y en el retrete devolvió el contenido de su estómago. Luego del horrible episodio se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo y volvió a la cama. Llevaba unos tres o cuatro días devolviendo la cena por la mañana.

Mientras intentaba volver a dormirse comenzó a pensar en ESA posibilidad, quizás…esos síntomas que tenía bien podían deberse a alguna enfermedad, pero siendo ella una demonio era poco probable que se enfermara, de lo único que sufría era de su maltrecho corazón, pisoteado y traicionado por Koga, el hombre que aún amaba pero que se había burlado de ella. Sabía cuales eran los indicios de que una mujer estaba encinta, uno de ellos era los vómitos regulares (aunque no en todas era sí), los mareos, la falta de apetito ó por el contrario las inmensas ganas de comer, además obviamente de la ausencia del período, ella nunca había sido una chica con un mes regular… por eso no le había prestado atención a sus _dos__semanas__de__retraso_ pero, ahora, que todos los días padecía nauseas, la perspectiva de estar esperando un hijo o hija de él era mas una realidad que una ilusión.

Si era así, al diablo con la idea de olvidarse del pelinegro para siempre, no, sería aun más imposible. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al vientre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le entró un pánico atroz a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Si el por alguna causa lograba enterarse de su estado, la encontraría, la obligaría a volver con él y así obtendría lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo: el control de todas las tribus de lobos. Tendría al heredero que tanto había buscado para lograr su objetivo…cuando pensaba en eso no podía creer que Koga tuviera tanta frialdad en su interior, como podía pensar el solo hecho de engendrar un hijo por su propia ambición ¿Qué culpa tendría el inocente bebe de la ambición de su padre? ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Koga lo querría?. Reflexionar sobre el tema la hacía poner aun mas triste y sin mas miramientos dio rienda suelta a su llanto ¿Qué haría? Ella por supuesto amaría a su hijo o hija y lo protegería de todo mal, incluso de su padre. Su bebe seria suyo y de nadie más.

-Tu no te preocupes, aunque tu papá no nos quiera y no nos vea nunca más, yo te voy a amar siempre, siempre- dijo en voz baja y ronca, entrecortada por sus sollozos incontrolables mientras seguía acariciándose el vientre con un amor maternal envidiable.

No pudiendo aguantar mas el nudo en la garganta y las ansias de desahogarse, se incorporó nuevamente de la cama y apresurada pero en silencio, abandono su habitación para dirigirse a la de Rin. Golpeo suavemente unas tres veces y la llamó en voz baja. Del otro lado pudo escuchar como se movían pesadamente las sabanas y el cobertor y luego como la susodicha se dirigía a la puerta y la abría despacio.

-¿Ayame?- dijo con voz somnolienta- ¿Qué sucede?

-Rin yo…emm… ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Necesito desahogarme con alguien- dijo en voz muy baja

La pelinegra al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga y el tono de su voz, se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar. Ambas se sentaron en la cama y Ayame se quedo pensativa mirando un punto en la pared, Rin sabiendo que no debía presionarla decidió esperar hasta que finalmente la pelirroja cabizbaja, habló.

-Rin…yo creo…no, más bien…estoy segura de que … de que estoy embarazada de Koga- levantó la cabeza bruscamente, mientras dos enormes lagrimas volvían a descender por sus mejillas y añadió en voz baja- Rin…tengo miedo, no sé qué voy a hacer…

Ante esa confesión la de ojos chocolates se quedó pasmada

-Ayame, antes que nada tranquilízate…

-Pero es que…es que si me encuentra, va a poder obtener lo que quiere, el heredero que tanto busca para hacerse con el mando de las tribus, y yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra él, si me encuentra me va a obligar a volver, Rin, yo no quiero sufrir mas…

Viendo la desesperación de su nueva amiga, Rin no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y permitirle que descargue todo su dolor mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

-Ayame, Ayame escúchame ¿si? El no va a encontrarte por que no va a poder atravesar el campo espiritual que creó Kagome, es una fuerza muy poderosa ¿si? No te preocupes más, eso le puede hacer mal a tu bebe y podría pasar algo terrible, yo sé lo que es perder uno y es el dolor más grande que una mujer puede llegar sufrir, como ya te dije: no te preocupes y piensa en tu salud y la de tu futuro hijo ó hija.

La pelirroja la miró un poco más calmada y le dijo

-Yo…está bien, lo intentaré, gracias Rin por escucharme- mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta- ahora te dejo dormir, espero poder hacer yo lo mismo, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Ayame

Koga ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo alejado de su mujer, una semana hacía que se había ido y para él era una eternidad, pasaba muchas horas del día viéndola en la fuente de piedra, las noches que pasaba en vela también aprovechaba para verla dormir a través de ella, aunque el gesto de dolor que tenía en su angelical rostro lo hacía sentir culpable. Eran durante esos desvelos cuando se acordaba cómo ella dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos luego de hacer el amor y el la observaba embelesado hasta caer dormido también.

Fue justo esa madrugada, cuando, cansado de intentar dormir, fue hacia la fuente y recitó las palabras que le había enseñado Yuzuki para poder mirar a la gente que estaba en otro lugar. Fue justo esa madrugada cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre y su desesperación aumentó, y fue justo esa madrugada cuando se dio cuenta, al ver el pánico de su esposa, que ella le temía y que pensaba cualquier cosa de él.

¡No podía creerlo! La desesperación, la alegría, el miedo y la angustia se mezclaron y se apoderaron de su ser. ¿Cómo haría ahora?. Tenía que encontrarla y explicarle las veces que fueran necesarias que le importaba un carajo ser el líder de todas las tribus, que no quería eso si ni ella ni su hijo ó hija estaban con él. ¡Oh por Dios! Deseaba impacientemente estar con ella en todas las etapas de su embarazo, quería ver cuando su bebe llegara al mundo y verlo crecer, pero debía darse prisa ó la perdería para siempre…

Sin poder esperar un segundo más fue en busca de Yuzuki

La encontró examinando unas plantas medicinales y otras que servían para demás fines, si la anciana dormía muy pocas horas y mucho antes del amanecer comenzaba a trabajar en sus proyectos.

-Señora Yuzuki ¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo falta para que pueda ir hacia la otra época?- preguntó atropelladamente

-Oh joven lobo, ¿Sabes que la paciencia es una virtud y que toda ambición que uno pueda llegar a tener la alcanzará solo si es paciente?- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Yo…si, creo, pero es que acabo de descubrir que Ayame esta esperando un hijo mio y…

-Oh! ¿Asi que ya te enteraste?

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted ya lo sabía? ¿Pero cómo?

-Por supuesto que me di cuenta, tan solo con verle el rostro hace una semana

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

-La respuesta es muy simple, tú eres un joven muy impulsivo y poco paciente, si te lo hubiera dicho hace una semana, me habrías apurado con respecto a lo de romper la barrera y no habrías comprendido que para realizar el proceso se necesita tranquilidad y además necesito investigar más de lo que ya se, cualquier mínimo error podría hacer fracasar todo y tendría que empezar otra vez.

Koga la miró durante unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Comprendo, pero… debe entenderme, ahora más que nunca necesito encontrarla y explicarle ¿Falta mucho?

-Mas ó menos- al ver la cara de desolación que tenía el pelinegro, añadió- pero no te preocupes, cuando la encuentres, tu amor desmedido por ella la hará ver la verdad y volverán a ser felices, ahora vete que necesito concentrarme

Koga volvió a la fuente y mientras la observaba comenzó a pensar…

¿Cómo ella podía creer algo así de él? ¿No se daba cuenta que el amor que él le profeso no podía fingirse? ¿Cómo podía creer que él era la clase de monstruo que ella se imaginaba? De una cosa estaba seguro: cuando la encontrara no la dejaría ir nunca más, nunca se escaparía de nuevo de él porque no le daría motivos para hacerlo, cuando la encontrara la convencería de su amor todos los días, a ella y al hijo de ambos.

Cuando pensó en su hijo, volvió a sorprenderse ¡iba a ser padre! Se imaginaba a su hijo con el pelo negro de él más el carácter testarudo que lo caracterizaba y los ojos verdes de Ayame o a su hija con el pelo rojo de ella más su dulce forma de ser o…su explosiva forma de ser y con los ojos celestes de él…por el amor de Dios ¡Como extrañaba a su mujer!

****

**Notas de la Autora: Gracias por leer!**

**y.. Gracias: Alex-FlyingFeather, AshesAndDreams, dark vampire hanyou girl, MaJoSaMe, y tania56 por sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**Holas genteeee! Uff! Al fin tengo vacaciones! (tres meses =D) Eso significa que las actualizaciones van a ser mas seguidas! **

**Antes que nada les voy a decir que me fue muuuy bien en las integradoras para las que tenia que estudiar =) sacándome un 10 en la de matemática, un 9 en la de psicología y un 9 en la de geografía!**

**Alex-FlyingFeather este es el SesshRin que esperaste para el cap 6! (y que no hubo jeje) espero que te guste!**

**Bien…lo prometido es deuda así que…¡AHÍ VA EL CAP!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Día del cumpleaños de Rin _

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientas observaba entre sus manos un pequeño y delicado collar de plata, con una diminuta piedra preciosa de color violeta en el centro, ese collar lo había mandado a hacer para dárselo como regalo de cumpleaños a su Rin, y ahora debido a que ella estaba ausente…tendría que esperar a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta para entregárselo.

Había terminado de buscar en el primer libro que había tomado, pero en él no pudo hallar nada que lo ayudara a llegar hasta ella, así que decidió darse un tiempo para pensarla y recordarla…

-Flash Back-

Sesshomaru había llegado por la noche a su castillo, cuando todos o la gran mayoria dormían, luego de haber eliminado a unos demonios que merodeaban por sus tierras.

Últimamente el aroma y el cuerpo de su protegida lo estaban volviendo loco, no, no solo su aroma y cuerpo, absolutamente todo de ella lo estaba enloqueciendo y la actitud de ella hacia el (de amor incondicional y adoración) no ayudaba a aplacar a la bestia dentro suyo. Esa noche mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos, paso obligadamente por la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña, y sin poder evitarlo se detuvo frente a ella. Dentro podia escuchar la respiración acompasada de ella, lo que obviamente significaba que estaba durmiendo, así que sin poder evitarlo, silenciosamente se adentro en el cuarto y ahí pudo observarla, descansando sobre la cama, con una expresión de paz reflejada en su rostro y con la luz de la luna, que se colaba por entre las cortinas, bañando tenuemente todo su cuerpo, cubierto por una delgada sabana debido al calor

Frente a esa sensual imagen, el instinto de Sesshomaru se disparó, se acerco lentamente al lugar donde se hallaba Rin y se sentó a su lado. Alargo su mano hasta su rostro y le hizo una lenta caricia, desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. Ante este sutil gesto, una somnolienta Rin de dieciséis años comenzó a despertar y, cuando su vista logró enfocar bien, se sorprendió al tener tan cerca a su señor Sesshomaru…

-Señor Sesshomaru…que…- dijo en voz baja, producto del sueño, pero inmediatamente fue callada por la garra de Sesshomaru que se poso sobre su dulce boca

-Shhh, calla pequeña-dijo mientras reemplazaba su garra por su boca y la besaba con pasión. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron en demasía, mas sin embargo, en su inexperiencia, intento como pudo corresponderle el beso al hombre que amaba…

Esa noche Sesshomaru la hizo suya, la convirtió en su mujer y, al marcarla como tal, esa noche todos los que estaban al servicio de él reconocieron a su ama y señora…

-Fin del Flash Back-

El lord recordaba perfectamente lo que ocurrió tres años atrás esa noche, recordaba los suaves y excitantes gemidos de dolor y placer de ella, así como también sus jadeos y los gruñidos de él. Recordaba también como luego Rin durmió sobre su pecho, exhausta y como a la mañana siguiente él hizo que sus sirvientes mudaran todas las pertenencias de ella a sus aposentos, para que su mujer estuviera donde debía estar todas las noches a partir de ahora… con él.

En ese momento otro recuerdo mas reciente llegó a su mente

-Flash Back-

Rin se encontraba inconsciente sobre el lecho que compartía con su marido, una preocupada Irasue se hallaba a su lado intentando hacerla reaccionar y Sesshomaru estaba recargado sobre la pared en frente a la cama

-Rin…Rin despierta…vamos pequeña…debe ser por su estado, ¿Ya lo sabe? ¿Ó no se lo has dicho aun?- dijo con una mirada inquisitiva hacia su hijo

-No aun no lo sabe- respondió este

-Deberías decírselo, sabes lo inquieta que puede llegar a ser tu mujer Sesshomaru, ¡Imagínate que haga algo que perjudique, sin saberlo ella, al niño! No se lo perdonaría jamas, si se lo dices o se lo digo yo, ambos sabemos que ella se cuidaría.

Un débil gemido escapó de los labios de Rin, quien pronto comenzó a recuperar la conciencia

-¿Qué…que me…pasó..?-dijo desorientada

-Oh Rin, pequeña, te desmayaste mientras paseábamos en el jardin ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo la peliblanca, la joven negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a su suegra- ¿Sabes por que es? – la joven volvió a negar- ¿Rin te has mareado y has sentido nauseas verdad?- dijo, ella y su hijo sabían, por el aroma que desprendía la pelinegra, que estaba encinta, pero hacía toda esa introducción para no exaltarla, al ver que Rin asentía agregó- Bueno, las nauseas, mareos y desmayos los vas a tener hasta dentro de unos meses, son síntomas de tu estado…

-Mi…¿Estado?- dijo confundida

Irasue acarició maternalmente la mejilla de la mujer de su hijo y luego, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, le aclaró

-Rin…Estas embarazada…

La expresión de la muchacha era de absoluta sorpresa, en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Irasue… _Estas__embarazada__… __Estas__embarazada__… __Estas__embarazada_…

¡Oh Santo Dios! Estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de Sesshomaru, ¡Iba a tener un bebe de él! La emoción y la alegría comenzaron a embargarla, pero sin entra tantas sensaciones juntas, algo la preocupó, miro a su marido, recargado en la pared, buscando alguna expresión o mirada que le dijera lo que pensaba al respecto, encontrando solo en su mirada fija en ella (debido a que su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra y rara vez mostraba expresión alguna) un matiz de orgullo mezclado con preocupación…

-Yo… voy a…tener un bebe…- dijo en un hilo de voz

-Fin del Flash Back- 

El peliblanco se acordaba de la alegría con la que su Rin pasaba los días del embarazo, esperando ansiosamente la llegaba del hijo de ambos, alegría que lamentablemente se evaporó para dejar paso a la preocupación cuando las primeras complicaciones de la espera llegaron y cuando finalmente la vida de su hijo se perdió, cayendo ella en la desesperación

-Flash Back- 

Se podía ver nuevamente a Rin en el lecho que ambos compartían, los personajes de la escena eran los mismos que en el recuerdo anterior, lo único que diferenciaba uno de otro era la situación, en el anterior la preocupación inicial dio paso a una buena noticia, en este pasaba todo lo contrario…

Su esposa se encontraba con la mirada perdida, vacía y llorosa tendida sobre la cama, su antes abultado vientre producto del niño que llevaba en su interior hacía cinco meses, ahora se encontraba plano. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar, las ganas aun estaban allí, pero ella simplemente se había quedado sin lagrimas y de su garganta solo se escapaban dolorosos sollozos que iban perdiendo intensidad.

Irasue la tenía tomada de la mano e intentaba con ese gesto brindarle fuerzas para mitigar un poco el dolor de la joven.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo con la voz raspada- fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, no debí levantarme de la cama, lo siento tanto, perdóname Sesshomaru- decía atropelladamente, la peliblanca se sorprendió al escucharla hablar e inclinándose sobre ella le ayudo a incorporarse para luego la abrazarla con fuerza. Rin se aferró a ella y volvió a llorar sin saber de donde salían sus lágrimas ya que creía haberlas acabado.

En medio del silencio de la habitación, solo roto por el llanto de la pelinegra, se escuchó una profunda voz que sobresalto a las mujeres

-Madre, retírate, déjame a solas con Rin- la mirada penetrante del lord no iba dirigida hacía su progenitora, iba dirigida hacia su frágil y atormentada esposa.

Sabiendo que ambos tenían que hablar y esperando que su hijo no dijera o hiciera algo que lastimara aun mas a la pequeña Rin, Irasue dejo de abrazarla y salió de la habitación

Sesshomaru se acerco hasta su mujer lentamente y tomo el lugar de su madre, Rin lo miraba esperando su siguiente movimiento y sin que ella se lo esperase, los brazos de él se cerraron sobre su cintura y la acercaron a su cuerpo.

-Desahógate pequeña- ante las palabras de su pareja, la pelinegra volvió a liberar su angustia

-Perdóname Sesshomaru, perdóname mi amor, yo..yo..no quería..no pensé que….-su voz se ahogó y no pudo seguir hablando

-Calla Rin…-

Cuando la joven en medio de su doloroso tormento se quedó dormida, el peliblanco volvió a recostarla en el lecho y luego de darle una ultima caricia y un beso suave en los labios, se retiro del cuarto y luego del castillo, dejándole a su madre la orden de cuidar de su mujer

-Fin del Flash Back- 

Él evocaba los días siguientes a la perdida de su primogénito, quizás no debió dejarla sola esos días pero ella necesitaba un consuelo que él no podría brindarle, simplemente por que no estaba en su naturaleza ser así y al no gustarle verla en el estado en el que estaba, había preferido alejarse y descargar la ira y el enfado que sentía hacia si mismo por no haber podido impedir aquel suceso. Él por lo general nunca perdía la razón pero, por ese momento, dejó fluir esas dos emociones matando a todo aquel intruso que estuviera en sus tierras y que se le cruzara por el camino. Cuando regresó al castillo intentó por todos los medios no cruzarse con ella, mas sin embargo por las noches, no podía evitar ir a sus aposentos y verla dormir, aun con la expresión de dolor en su rostro ella se veía hermosa. Había momentos en los que ella tenía pesadillas y llamaba a su bebe, ante esto él lo único que hacía era decirle al oído…_tranquila__Rin,__yo__estoy__aquí_… lo que parecía poder calmarla.

Pasado un mes no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a hacerla suya y, una de las noches en las que como siempre el pasaba a su lado sin que ella se diera por enterada, la despertó como la primera vez y llevó a cabo su cometido. Luego se dio cuenta que lo único que él quería, era volver a dejarla encinta ya que, si la pérdida del cachorro la había dejado en ese estado, la llegada de otro, que obviamente no podría reemplazar al anterior, la alegraría.

Cada semana, sabiendo que no debía presionarla, la hacía suya esperando que finalmente quedara embarazada, cosa que no sucedía. Solo era una noche la que ella lo veía, el resto de los días ella no lo veía a él, pero él a ella si. Había ocasiones en las que, de día, se cruzaban pero el la trataba fríamente, aun sin saber por que.

Esta "rutina" por decirlo de alguna manera se extendió hasta que el tuvo que irse a una junta de Lords, y bueno…al volver se encontró con que ella _había__huido__…_

Diciéndose que ya era suficiente, guardo el delicado accesorio en el estuche en el que se lo habían dado y lo guardó en la mesa del escritorio. Se levanto, tomo el antiguo libro entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia las estanterías, volvió a dejarlo en su lugar y tomo otro mas grande, pesado y viejo…quizás este si tuviera algo de importancia para él y su, hasta ahora, infructuosa búsqueda.

Luego de unas horas y ya habiendo leído otros tomos de la biblioteca, un libro en específico llamó su atención, era de tapas rojas gastadas, parecía el mas viejo de todos, debido a sus muy amarillentas hojas y uno de los mas valiosos e importantes. Lo agarro y volvió a su escritorio, cuando lo abrió y lo ojeo, se dio cuenta que este libro podría serle de mucha utilidad…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin que en ese momento estaba comiendo lo que le habían preparado para su cumpleaños Ayame y Sonomi, tuvo un mal presentimiento, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Rin ¿Sucede algo?- Dijo Ayame

-Rin ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó a la vez Sonomi

Rin las miró y decidió no preocuparlas, seguro eran estupideces suyas, nada malo iba a pasarle estando allí

-No se preocupen todo esta bien, ¡Esta comida esta deliciosa!- dijo animadamente y, frente a este cambio de tema, las otras dos se desentendieron de la situación y todo volvió a estar como antes de que Rin tuviera ese presentimiento…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora: ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si es así dejen reviews y si no…también! =) **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Gracias: Alex-FlyingFeather, Wolfmika, AshesAndDreams, MaJoSaMe y tania56 por sus reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**Este cap va dedicado a Tania56 porque el 10 fue su cumple y durante estos días la pag no me dejaba actualizar =(**

**¡FFFEEELLLIIIZZZ CCCUUUMMMPPPLLLEEE TTTAAANNNIIIAAA!**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por una transitada carretera iba conduciendo Souta Higurashi su Audi negro. Junto a él se encontraba Akari, su recientemente prometida. Ella era 5 años más joven que él que tenía 24 años de vida, era de tez pálida, de baja estatura, y poseía ojos y pelo negro.

-¿Souta no crees que es demasiado pronto para decirle a tu familia que vamos a casarnos? Recién me lo propusiste hoy- dijo mientras miraba el hermoso anillo con el que su novio le había pedido que se casara con él

-Claro que no Akari- sonrió- Además quiero que seas mi esposa cuanto antes y si se lo decimos ahora a mi familia, lo seras más pronto-dijo mientras quitaba una de sus manos del volante y la posaba sobre la de su novia

-Quizás tengas razón, podría aprovechar para pedirle a Rin y a Ayame que sean mis damas de honor, me cayeron muy bien, además sabes que no tengo amigas y soy huérfana, a ellas no les importo eso de mí y no me discriminaron como otras personas por haberme criado en un orfanato

-¿Sabes? Yo aun no entiendo como la gente pudo haberte tratado tan mal, no se dieron cuenta que eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera…

El hermano de Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar por que observó como en el carril de al lado, por donde circulaban los autos que iban en contra suyo, un Polo azul se desviaba hasta colarse por el carril que el conducía y se le acercaba rápida y peligrosamente, lo único que atino a hacer fue a pisar el freno con mucha fuerza y luego cerrar los ojos ante la luz del otro auto que lo encandilaba. Después todo se volvió negro…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la casa Higurashi todos los que habitaban allí se encontraban en la sala de estar tomando té y comiendo masitas mientras escuchaban las historias llenas de drama, aventuras, romance y valor que contaba el abuelo.

-…y entonces la princesa Akemi tomo entre sus níveas manos la daga de plata…- su voz fue interrumpida por el estruendoso sonido del teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita al lado del sillón. Sonomi que era la que más próxima a él estaba lo tomo entre sus manos y atendió

-Residencia Higurashi

-Buenas Noches, queríamos comunicarnos con la Sra Sonomi Higurashi la madre de Souta Higurashi, ¿Es usted?- dijo una voz calmada al otro lado del auricular

-Si, soy yo, ¿Le paso algo a mi hijo?- la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro fue reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación

- Si señora, somos del hospital del Sur, lamentamos decirle que su hijo ha tenido un accidente automovilístico junto a su novia, la chica esta fuera de peligro aunque inconsciente, con algunas heridas profundas y una pierna fracturada , su hijo está muy grave señora, no sabemos si va a sobrevivir. El conductor del coche que los chocó estaba alcoholizado y falleció en el acto.

A cada palabra que decía la enfermera Sonomi se desesperaba y sollozaba

-…yo nosotros…ya..voy, voy para allá- dijo y colgó

Rin preocupada se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros

-¿Sonomi que sucede?

-Es Souta, es él y Akari, tuvieron un accidente y…y esta grave debo… debo ir allí- dijo con la vista perdida

Ayame y el abuelo Higurashi ante las palabras dichas por la mujer, se pusieron de pie

-Voy por un vaso de agua para Sonomi- dijo la pelirroja

-Intentaré parar un taxi- dijo el anciano

Rin que aun abrazaba a Sonomi, le murmuraba palabras de consuelo e intentaba calmarla. A los pocos minutos apareció Ayame con el vaso de agua y se lo dio a la madre de Kagome, quién, como pudo entre lágrimas, bebió de él.

Después el abuelo llegó de la calle

-Vamos, ya conseguí un taxi, ¡Apúrense por favor!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En efecto, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que el libro rojo iba serle de mucha utilidad, pero solo si Rin se dignaba a aparecer nuevamente en esa época. Solo iba a necesitar un objeto que estaba ilustrado en el libro y que él poseía, debido a que su padre se lo había heredado.

Pero eso era tan solo un pequeño avance porque él no tenía la seguridad de que su Rin iba a cruzar el pozo y a volver, por lo tanto no tenía otra alternativa que seguir buscando.

Aun así, antes de reanudar su investigación, se levanto de su asiento y fue en busca de su fiel sirviente, Jaken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando llegaron al hospital, sin perder tiempo corrieron a la recepción a preguntar por el hijo menor de Sonomi…

-Espere un segundo señora…-dijo la recepcionista, tecleando en una computadora- la señorita Akari Himimura esta en la habitación 512 y el joven Souta…el joven esta siendo operado de urgencia en este momento, yo se que este es un momento difícil pero debe llenar unos formularios- dijo mirándola compasivamente y empujando sobre el mostrador y hacia Sonomi unas planillas.

Sonomi miro a su padre y le preguntó:

-¿Papá tu…podrías completarlas?

-Si hija, ve con Akari será mejor que esperes ahí hasta que terminen de operar a Souta

Siguiendo el consejo del abuelo Higurashi las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la habitación 512 para esperar noticias de Souta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frente a él y lívido como un papel se encontraba aquel ser verde que había dejado escapar a su esposa. Podía notarse que estaba muerto de miedo ya que de su "amo bonito" ahora esperaba lo peor. Sin embargo tan solo le iba a dar una orden

-Jaken, debes ir al pozo devorador de huesos y mandarme una señal en caso de que Rin aparezca en esta época. ¿Has entendido bien?, espero que si porque si ella llega a aparecer y tu no me avisas inmediatamente, te va a ir muy mal- sin agregar nada mas pego media vuelta y salio del recinto. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer es encontrar en la bóveda aquella piedra de color escarlata y con incrustaciones en plata que iba a necesitar…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos horas después de haber llegado al hospital (siendo aproximadamente las once de la noche), Ayame, Rin, Sonomi y el abuelo Higurashi aun se encontraban en la habitación donde en una profunda y dolorosa inconsciencia se encontraba Akari . Todavía no habían tenido noticias de Souta y cada minuto que pasaba parecía una eternidad.

Sonomi, quien estaba sentada en una silla de las que había en la habitación, miro a las dos jóvenes que estaban paradas a su lado y apoyadas contra la pared mirando hacia la nada y les preguntó

-Ayame, Rin, yo se que ustedes prometieron no volver nunca mas al Sengoku pero… ¿No podrían ir a avisarles por la mañana a Kagome y a Inuyasha que Souta está muy grave?-dijo y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas- porque quizás, si él no sale de esta, quiero que puedan verlo antes de que…-su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar

La pelinegra y la pelirroja se miraron unos instantes y luego de una mirada de complicidad le asintieron a la señora Higurashi. Después de todo lo que había hecho la señora por ellas ¿Cómo iban a negarse a ir a buscar a su hija al Sengoku? ¿Cómo, además, en una situación tan critica como aquella, cuando Sonomi mas las necesitaba? Por otra parte era tan solo ir y volver enseguida ¿Qué podría pasarles? Era ilógico que se encontraran con _ellos_ en tan poco tiempo ¿Verdad?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga, quien parece que mira a Ayame por el reflejo del agua cada vez que pasa algo importante, esa noche vio como su mujer aceptaba volver al Sengoku aunque sea solo por algunas horas para ir a buscar a Kagome y al perro pulgoso de su marido. Era su oportunidad para recuperarla, quizás no era el mejor momento, pero debía aprovecharlo ya que sino tendría que esperar hasta que la anciana pueda atravesar el portal, la pregunta ahora era ¿Lograría llegar hasta el pozo antes de que por la mañana su Ayame lo cruzara?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas de la autora: Tengo dos caps mas que voy a publicar dentro de tres o cuatro dias, aun no se si los voy a publicar como un solo cap o por separado y con algunos dias de diferencia! Jajaj puede que sea mala…. Y los publique por separado! Depende de cuantos reviews reciba!**

**Otra cosita mas: ¿Alguien se imagina como va a seguir la historia? Jajaja!**

**Gracias: AshesAndDreams , Alex-FlyingFeather , MaJoSaMe y Wolfmika por sus reviews!**


End file.
